It's complicated
by snejkowitch
Summary: Kristoff is a soldier, Elsa is a teacher. Will they find happiness? Frozen x Disney general kristelsa fanfic, set up in modern times.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is my second attempt on writing. This time I set it up in modern times and cross it over with all of the Disney characters. It might be similar to _Just before the winter _in some ways. Will it be better? It's not for me to judge, but it is still a kristelsa fanfic in it's core. It'll take time before I finish this one and it's certain that updates will not be regular, for which I apologize in advance. I must add that English is not my native language, so I apologize about any misspelling or grammar mistakes. I do check my texts before publishing them, but I am only a human. And a lazy one on top of it. As alway I welcome all feedback, both positive and negative. That being said, please enjoy the first chapter of _It's complicated_.**

The chilly wind hit Kristoff's face. It reminded him of the mountains back home where he was raised. It's similar everywhere, he thought. The cold, the toughness of the stones, the sound of wind. Less ice, though. Yet this place felt different. It is different. Back at home he used to climb every mountain. He knew every crack, every cave and rock on each one. In this country however you could never be sure about anything. Especially about the caves. And people. And bags on the sides of the roads. Yes, Afghanistan is a tough country. Tough to live in, even tougher to fight in. But this kind of life was his choice.  
"Rise and shine, princess" Kristoff heard a friendly female voice.  
"I wasn't sleeping, you know?" he replied without moving his head.  
He kept on looking through the long range spotter scope on the village in the valley below. People were going around their everyday life. Or so it'd seem. You could never know.  
"Yeah, and I'm the Japanese empress, Kristoff." That remark made him crack a smile.  
"I thought you're Chinese." the voice came from behind them. The woman looked back gently raising herself on the side.  
"For your information, Mr Fitzherbert, yes I am. And it's Mulan to you." Her voice was cold and professional. As usual, Kristoff thought.  
He enlisted earlier than she did and got to the paratroopers regiment first. Yet they went through the US Marines Corps Mountain Warfare together as just a few from the reconnaissance unit. Mostly thanks to Kristoff, but just because he was raised in the mountains and he gave her a few tips and showed her a few tricks. He knew how to hunt, was a pretty good pathfinder, etc. And she was a quick learner. Apart from that Mulan was the best soldier he had privilege serving with. Basically the only difference between the two was that Kristof was taller, had a penis, and could carry more stuff in his rucksack.  
"Oh, please. Call me Flynn, dear." The guy lying behind them smiled.  
"Very well then. Fuck you, Flynn." The girl replied showing him the middle finger.  
"Oh, I love when girls talk dirty!" Flynn laughed quietly.  
Eugene Fitzherbert was a stereotypical American air force soldier. Cocky and full of himself. If it weren't for a fact that we was a Combat Controller, you could mistake him for a movie-type jet pilot Casanova. Why would anybody give him the authority to call in an air strike was beyond Kristoff. How did he manage not to call in one on himself was even bigger mystery. Yet he proved himself to be professional during the few missions they were on. So it must be his way with the ladies that makes me want to punch him, Kristoff though.  
He scratched his blonde beard. It's not unusual for a soldiers to grow beards here, especially when you're being sent on a mission that takes days of gathering intel by lying on the ground. Yet he liked to be shaved clean and kind of missed it.

Suddenly he spotted a movement. A group of vehicles were driving towards the village.  
"We've got movement!" he said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Fa, give me the file on the target." He was the only one permitted to call her by her first name.  
"Should I get the HQ on the line?" she asked while giving him the photos.  
"For now, get me Arrow." Kristoff replied glancing at the photos and getting back to the scope. The cars stopped in the center of the village and a group of people got out. Armed people.  
"Arrow actual, this is Arrowhead. Do you copy?" Mulan pressed the PTT on her headset.  
Kristoff double checked what he sees with the photos. Three days of lying in the afghan snow paid of.  
"Flynn, check the air traffic." He turned to the American. The soldier nodded and quickly grabbed the radio receiver .  
"This is Arrow actual. Go on arrowhead. Over." Kristoff heard the female voice in his headset. "Arrow actual, confirm sighting of the target, over" he quickly responded.  
"Arrowhead actual, copy. Wait for confirmation, over."

"Arrow" was a codename for a British sniper team situated on the other side of the valley. Kristoff worked with Brits before, so he recognized the accent. Definitely Scottish. Seconds felt like minutes as Kristoff watched the group of people walking into one of the houses.  
"Arrowhead actual, sighting confirmed. How copy?" he heard the female voice again.  
"Solid copy Arrow actual. Sending word to Archer actual." He quickly respond.  
"Copy Arrowhead." Was the only response.  
"Give e HQ, Fa." He said starting to sweat under the layers of clothing. Few seconds later Mulan handed him the receiver.  
"Archer actual, this is Arrowhead, over."  
"Arrowhead, this is Archer actual, send traffic." He heard the response.  
"Archer actual, the apples are in the basket." He looked at Flynn, who nodded, still holding his receiver by his face. "Fire the bow. I repeat apples are in the basket. Fire the bow, how copy?"  
Few seconds passed before he received an answer.  
"Solid copy, Arrowhead. ETA forty minutes. Confirm, how copy?"  
"Solid copy Archer actual. Continuing lookout, over." That ended the conversation.  
Flynn was still coordinating with the air traffic control back at the Forward Operation Base.  
Kristoff got a chewing gum from his pocket and started to chew. Two Blackhawk helicopters and one Apache attack chopper were on it's way with a squad of special forces soldiers.  
Their job would be finished after the target is captured or dead. Preferably the first option. They still have to get back to their ATV's hidden in the bushes about one km away. After that about a thirty minutes ride to the rendez vous point with the evac chopper. Within three hours they'll get hot meal, hot shower and a bed comfier that the afghan rocks. At least until the next mission.


	2. Chapter 2

A truck past by leaving behind it a cloud of sand flowing in the air, as Anna was following a soldier. She arrived nearly a whole day earlier at the Bagram airbase. She spent hours trying to get transportation, only when she finally found a chopper it was grounded half way through due to some technical issues. That and dealing with the military officials made her question her decision. The commanding officer of the base was an older man who did a poor job hiding being irritated by his orders, to grant her access to his men. Where was he from, he said? Weaseltown? Never mind.

There she was then. The Faryab province, Afghanistan. In the middle of the winter no less. On the job she begged her editor for weeks. Her ticket to true journalism, or so she thought.

She tighten the hold on her bag. The soldier she followed stopped and pointed at the door in front.

"Through there, miss. Give the papers to sergeant Bjorgman. I have to attend to other matters." With that he went back Anna looked at the door for a second, but when she turned back to say something the soldier was gone. Vanished in the crowd of uniformed men and women walking around.

There's no turning back now Anna. Well, there was no turning back on the helicopter here, she smiled gently. She took a deep breath and knocked the door. In response she heard barking. Few seconds later the door opened and Anna saw a huge bearded man in a t-shirt. He had strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He measured Anna with his eyes. Somehow all the confidence she had seemed to disappear.

"I-I'm supposed to join… I mean I am a reporter… I am… Here!" She nearly shoved the papers she got into the mans chest. The barking still persist inside.

"Who's that Oak?" a woman's voice came out.

"Some woman. Apparently she's a reporter and we are suppose to baby sit her." The man replied with a soft voice, totally unsuitable for his size, still reading the note. "Okay. Come in it's cold out here."

Anna quickly came inside and was immediately jumped by the not so small dog. She jumped a bit scared, but the Oak-man grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back.

"No, Sven! Get back to your place."

The dog looked at both of the people, barked and went down the small hall, only to disappear behind one of five doors.

"Please have a seat." The big man showed her a free chair by the table "Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah, thank you. A cup of tea would be nice." She smiled while sitting down. Finally able to take off her jacket, she looked around. The barracks were put together in the rectangular shape, each containing a small dining area on the left of the entrance and a small lounge on the right side. Down the hall were for separate rooms and a showers with toilet at the end. She read about it in preparation for the trip. Slowly she unbuttoned top couple of her shirt's buttons. If only she could take off these boots…

"Here you go, miss." A cup of freshly brewed tea was put in front of her. She looked up and saw the huge man smiling at her.

"Thank you very much!" she replied and took a sip "Are you by any chance sergeant Bjorgman?"

"Nope, he is no sergeant!" a sudden female voice came from down the small hall. Anna quickly turned and saw a dark haired woman dressed in cargo trousers and a tank top.

"But you will meet him shortly. I am Mulan, the giant's name Oaken, but we just call him Oak for short." The woman came closer and extended her hand "And you are?"

It was only then she saw that woman was her height,her features asian, her body fit and shining with sweat and her tank top drenched.

"I'm Anna. Very nice to meet you." She shook Mulan's hand "I work for the Arendelle Herald."

"Arendelle, hm?" Mulan tilted her head a bit and a grin came up on her face. Anna felt weird at this sight, but nodded in confirmation.

"Right. I'm going to take a shower. Fell free to crash on the couch for now. Sergeant will get you sorted out." She turned to Oaken reading a book by the table "Make sure this asshole Fitzherbert don't steal the heli to peep on me, will you Oak?"

The large man showed a thumb up. With that she turned around and headed to the back of the barracks passing the dog now running towards the door.

"Hey, when will your sergeant come b…" Before she could finish Anna heard the door opening behind her.

A tall, well built man entered the room. He wasn't as big as the Oak-man, yet still he was taller than Anna was. He had a bit long blonde hair and a blonde beard. His army fleece and cargo trousers were covered in what seemed to be some kind of grease. A sling across his chest held the rifle on his back. First thing the man did was kneeling down and petting the dog that basically jumped on him before he could notice Anna.

"Whose a good boy? Who is a good boy, huh? Yes, you are Sven!" the man talked to the dog like he would to a child. It looks sweet to be honest, Anna thought. It's only when Sven started to lick his face, the man looked up. His face immediately became serious.

"May I help you, miss?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Anna. I'm from Arendelle Herald. I'm here to write about our soldiers participation in the recent apprehensions of… Oh, how do you call them? High Value Targets." She reached to her bag and passed him the papers. He stood up and started reading.

It took a while. The kind of awkward silent while. The blonde man looked at her.

"I am Sergeant Kristoff Bjorgman. Nice to meet you." He smiled. "I assume you've met the rest of the team."

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Since we are the only team with the spare room, you'll be staying here with us. My orders also say, that you would like to join us on the patrol duty is that right?"

"Yes, if possible of course."

Kristoff grabbed her bag and walked towards the last room on the right.

"It shouldn't be a problem. We have had journalists before." He entered the room and put her bag on the bed. The room had a small desk and small wardrobe. "However I must state that, as much freedom as you are given, some topics are classified and me and my men won't be able to discuss them."

"Of course, I understand". He seemed not be bothered at all. Or not giving a crap.

"Very well. These are your quarters. My room is behind the wall. If you need anything feel free to ask. Just knock before entering."

"Thank you, sergeant."

Kristoff looked at her for a short while. Red hair tied into ponytail, plaid shirt, cargo trousers. Everything apart from hiking boots looked quite new, she didn't have much of a sun tan on her face. She forget the terminology. Yup, she's a newbie. It's going to be fun, he thought.

"Where are you from, miss?" he inquired.

"Oh…" she was bit amazed about the question "Well, I'm from Arendelle. I work for local newspaper. That's why I' here!" She laughed.

"I see." Kristoff just nodded. "Anyway we have wifi, if you want to send some mail or check facebook. Unfortunately the speed is not up for Skype. Again, if you need anything."

"I'll just knock right on your door."

"Right." Kristoff nodded and left.

He went back to the kitchen and sat down. Sven came to him and started.

"What do you think Oak?"

"Oh, she's cute." The large man replied smiling from behind the book.

Kristoff turned to see Mulan lying on the couch. "And you?"

"You should get her to take a shower with you. She could help you polish your gun!" both she and Oaken laughed.

"Fuck both of you, assholes!" Kristoff smiled and pet the elkhound at his feet.

Back in her new room Anna started writing an email to her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly midnight when Elsa heard message signal on her phone. She was slowly finishing with checking her pupil's tests. If I only knew being a teacher will involve o much paperwork I'd go for being an accountant. Taking of her glasses and massaging her eyes, she grabbed the phone. Her boredom quickly disappeared when she found it was from Anna.

_"I finally got to Afghanistan. Took me few hours to get to the proper base and find the right people. They put me with the squad I told you about! It's nice to be among our guys, but the squad leader… I think he doesn't like me. It's winter time at the moment, though not as beautiful as home. Dirtier. Anyway, wifi here is good mostly for emails so as soon as I get some better connection I call you right away. I will send you some pictures though. I'm so excited! I hope you're alright as well._

_XOXO_

_Anna"_

Elsa put her phone down and smiled. She worried for Anna, but this venture was something her sister wanted to do. And once Anna set her mind something , there is no way of persuading her out of it. Looking out the window she could see a street covered in snow. The yellow lights of street lamps made it look kind of magical. Romantic at least. Elsa sighed quietly.

"Anyway, time to get back to work, she said to herself, drinking the last of now cold tea. Half an hour later she was done with the tests. She couldn't be more happy about it and immediately went to bed.

The alarm clock woke her up in the few hours later. After a quick shower and breakfast she stood before her closet.

"Right. The most important thing." She started looking through her clothes "What to wear today?"

It was still dark outside, when Elsa got out of her apartment with a coffee in her hand. She stood there for a few minutes, letting the cold air penetrate her lungs. Contrary to most people, cold never bothered her. She actually enjoyed it to some degree. Closing her eyes she lift her head a bit, letting the snowflakes land on her face. Finally she got into her car and went to work.


End file.
